


I'll Be Home For Christmas

by goodlivin2u



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Presents, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Kid!Fic, M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 22:11:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13153053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodlivin2u/pseuds/goodlivin2u
Summary: It's supposed to be 'the most wonderful time of the year,' but Dean can't seem to get in the Christmas spirit. His best friend Cas moved away a couple months ago, and it hasn't been the same ever since. On Christmas Eve, Dean receives a gift that will make him believe in Santa Claus, though.





	I'll Be Home For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PassionPhantom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PassionPhantom/gifts).



> This work was written for PassionPhantom, because she can always use more destiel fluff in her life! Thank you for being a wonderful friend. You always encourage me to write what I myself would like to read - whether that's something I have experience writing with or not. I appreciate your support - it keeps me going during my best and worst days.

Usually, Dean was excited for Christmas. It was his favorite time of year. Mostly because school was out, but also because it meant time with family. Mom and he would spend hours in the kitchen baking pies and cookies, Uncle Bobby would throw around a baseball with him, and Sammy would play video games and read comic books with him. Dad was there, too, but Dean wasn’t too close with him.

However…this year just wasn’t the same. Dean’s best friend Cas moved away in May, because Cas’ dad Chuck finally got a publisher for his book. Cas moved all the way to New York, while Dean was stuck in boring, old Kansas. It wasn’t fair, and Christmas just wasn’t the same without Cas.

Dean had been moping around the house, never really getting in the Christmas spirit. He tried to put on a smile whenever Sammy was around, but it didn’t ever change the way he felt. It seemed every radio station was out to ruin Dean’s life, playing typical songs such as “I’ll Have a Blue Christmas Without You,” “All I Want for Christmas Is You,” and “I’ll be Home for Christmas.” There wasn’t a point in making a wish list this year, because the one thing Dean wanted was something he knew he’d never get.

A couple days ago, he heard his mom talking on the phone:

“Hi Chuck…yes, happy holidays to you, too…how are you guys doing over there? oh, Sam and Dean are so sad that you moved away…. the holidays just won’t be the same.”

Dean ran into the room, the socks on his feet making him slide across the floor.

“Is that Mr. Novak? IS CAS THERE?!?!” he asked excitedly. The two boys hadn’t talked to each other since the move a couple months ago. Dean wrote him a letter, but never received one back.

“No, honey,” his mother said sadly. “I’m so sorry.” Dean walked away with his head drooping, not wanting to hear any more. His mom turned back to the telephone, continuing her conversation.

“Is that so, Chuck? Well, I’d be happy to help make that happen…. yes, we’re free that day…just let me know the time and place…oh, I can’t wait to see the look on Dean’s face…he’ll be so happy…. this really means a lot to us, Chuck…we’ll take good care of him, I promise…. Happy holidays to you, too.”

Making sure Dean was in his room, Mary got out the gift wrapping, tape, scissors, and ribbon. All she needed to find was a big enough box. She made a tag and slipped it on the ribbon, finally satisfied.

A couple days later, the gifts started piling up. It was the day before Christmas, and Mary was putting the last package under the tree.

Mary called out, “Dean, Mr. Novak sent you a package! That’s so thoughtful of him.”

“Unless it’s Cas inside, I don’t want it.” Dean replied from his bedroom, door closed and shutting out the rest of the world.

Later that night, Dean couldn’t sleep. It wasn’t that he was anxious for Santa to come. Personally, he was torn between not believing in the myth or believing in it too much. With the latter, if Santa was real, then the Easter Bunny and the Tooth Fairy were real. If they were real, it was more than likely that monsters existed, too. Dean didn’t like thinking about that, though. He’d always protect Sammy – probably still when they were as old as Mom and Dad, even. But who’d protect Dean? Cas wasn’t here anymore…

Dean decided that he was slightly curious as to what Chuck had gotten him for Christmas. Just as he was getting out of bed, he heard a noise. He climbed down the stairs with a baseball bat, careful not to wake anyone up. Nothing seemed out of place, so he knelt by the package and continued to read the tag: ‘To Dean, From Chuck.’

Dean picked up the package, shaking it a little. The box was large and heavy, so Dean had a hard time holding it. He fell backwards, while the present dropped to the floor. Dean could have sworn the box had said “Ow!” but maybe that was Dean’s concussion talking.

As Dean struggled to get up and fix the present so his mom wouldn’t think he tried to open it, the lid came off – with hands attached to it! Dean opened his mouth in shock, but no sound came out. Finally, a head popped out, causing Dean to gasp and widen his eyes.

“Cas?” Dean breathed. He dared not break the silence, for fear of waking up from this dream. Cas nodded. “Cas!” Dean squealed, finally believing this was real. His Christmas wish came true! Dean wrapped his arms around Cas’ neck in an enthusiastic hug. It was Cas who fell backwards this time, with Dean right on top of him and a crushed box in between.

“How did you…where…why…. huh?”

A million questions came to Dean’s mind, but he settled on saying “I wished for you.”

“I heard your prayers, Dean. They were the same as mine.”

They stared at each other for some amount of time, not really caring about the awkward position. After a while, though, one edge of the box started to poke into Dean’s side. He stood, pulling Cas up and guiding him to the couch. They sat facing each other with their knees tucked underneath.

“You’re here.”

“I am,” Cas said matter-of-factly. Gosh, Dean had missed his friend’s dry sense of humor.

“How? When did you arrive? ARE YOU MOVING BACK?!” Dean asked, saying each question faster and with more excitement.

“I’m not moving back, but I’m here for a couple of days. My dad set this up. He called your mom to see if it was okay, and she picked me up from the airport this morning. I’ve been hiding in the garage all day, reading books and eating cookies. Before bed, she came to tell me I should get in the gift box in a couple hours before everyone woke up.”

“I ruined the surprise, didn’t I?” Dean asked sheepishly.

“Yeah, but that’s what I love about you.”

Dean looked up, smiled, and hugged Cas with all he had.

“Let’s go to bed, yeah? I bet you’re tired.” Dean said. He grabbed Cas’ hand, holding it all the way up the stairs until they got to his room. Cas burrowed under the covers and Dean joined him.

Dean looked over to his friend. “Merry Christmas, Cas.”

“Merry Christmas, Dean.” Cas kissed him on the forehead, as he had always done when they had a sleepover. Dean hummed a content response, and fell asleep.

\---

The next morning, Mary opened the door to Dean’s room, surprised he hadn’t come bolting down the hall a couple hours earlier, wanting to open presents. She smiled when she saw the two boys in bed and closed the door softly behind her. Going to the living room, she went to pick up the box Cas was supposed to be in. Mary enjoyed a moment of silence, knowing that her son was happy once again.


End file.
